The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a temperature variation system for a heat transfer element. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for adjusting the temperature of a heat transfer element fluidly connected to a temperature-modifying fluid (e.g., an oil) in an electrical system.
Some conventional electrical systems or devices (e.g., transformers, circuit breakers, etc.) use a dielectric fluid (e.g., oil) as an insulating substance. In the case of a disturbance or malfunction in one of these systems or devices, one or more gases can be produced in the insulating fluid. This can happen in the case that a device is working at too high a temperature, or if an electrical discharge is occurring in the device.
Some of these conventional electrical systems and devices induce circulation of this insulating fluid via a temperature gradient. These systems and devices induce fluid flow between an area within the device and a fluid pocket connected thereto by modulating (or, adjusting) the temperature in the fluid pocket, thereby establishing a temperature gradient between the fluid in the pocket and the fluid in the device. However, these conventional electrical systems and devices do not effectively adjust the temperature of the fluid.